I Hate Everything About You
by NaiShiteru
Summary: Suigintou is in high school with her most hated enemy, Shinku. But things seem to have changed between those two; will they be able to reconcile in the middle of an apparently crazy high school? AU- Shinku/Suigintou. Shoujo-ai


**Disclaimer:** Rozen Maiden is not mine, it's PEACH-PIT's. I don't win any money with this, and it's just for fun. Enjoy.

_Pairings:_ One sided Kirakishou/Suigintou

Shinku/Suigintou

Hinaichigo/Kirakishou

Barasuishou/Kirakishou

* * *

><p>Suigintou walked down the road, sighing. She held her school handbag tightly, as if she was scared to lose it. She took small but strong steps. Secure ones. She wanted to be sure that she would manage it. <em>Her first day of school.<em>

Yes, she was a student at the secondary Academy, attending her sophomore year. She was new at that school, away from her home. She had no clue of how the school was, she had never been there before, and she had just arrived to that city two weeks before, when there were holidays.

She just grunted and walked with a very annoyed, sad and angry face. She _despised_ the situation she was in. She didn't want it. Her parents _forced_ her to leave her home, which was in the other end of the country anyway, so she could attend that apparently _fabulous _High School. She lived alone, in a student complex, or something like that. She had never been sure of what it was. The thing was, she had to live alone and do everything herself.

That wasn't the problem, of course. Since she had been a small girl, she had gotten used to that kind of things, where nobody would help her, and she had to do it on her own.

"Where's that damned school, anyway?" She said to herself while looking around, hoping to find some explanatory signs. "It's my fault. I should've looked for it when I had time. Now I'm going to be late for class…great."

She hated the city. It was really big, bigger than where she actually came from, which wasn't small. The city centre, packed with high skyscrapers, green parks, lots and lots of stores, malls, studios etc. was perfect for the ones who loved meeting with people and having fun. She _wasn't_ that kind of person, though. Suigintou preferred where she lived. It was still in the same borough, but it was calmer, less packed with people, and more peaceful than other places.

Suigintou looked at her front, and saw a girl with a similar uniform, if not the same. She combed her long white hair, and put her gothic hairband on the right place. She loved dark, antique things, if it wasn't noticeable at first sigh. She had modified her own uniform, not breaking the dress code, though. Her black ballet flat-like shoes had a small rose attached to it. Her ankle length white socks were laced. She had a short black skirt and a button up white shirt. Her uniform jacket was black as well, and she wore a small cross on her neck, attached to a black choker.

The other girl was dressed up pretty normal, not too pretty, not too ugly.

"She must be from my school, looking at the uniform." She deduced, looking at the girl. "I'll follow her."

She kept her distance, but managed to follow the girl without getting lost. That was something she had never done before, so she felt a bit strange with it, but didn't care. It wasn't like Suigintou cared about the other's opinions. Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind.

"W-What if…Shinku…?" She suddenly asked herself, making a strange, raged expression. The one she always got when thinking about her most hated enemy.

"That's right…I remember when I looked on the Internet. Yeah, my friend commented her status. Wasn't it something like… _'You won't see me around anymore. I'm moving away, to a new school in the other side of the country.'_? Yes…it was." Suigintou started to panic. She almost choked when she gulped down. Coughing, she tried to calm down.

Shinku had been her enemy since they met each other, back when they were small kids. They _had _been kind of best friends, but somehow Shinku messed it up, leaving the other girl alone, and almost depressed. Since then, during the whole kindergarten period, everyone laughed at her. That was why she despised the other, smaller, blonde, blue-eyed, arrogant Shinku. The worst was, that she had managed to create a big group of other girls, that wouldn't leave her side, making her even more popular. After leaving kindergarten, she went to a primary school, far away from her house. She had to go with the private bus, with other kids, and it was a long way, but she didn't care. There, she attended the same classroom as Shinku and her new friends. Their war had begun there, fighting whenever they could. And even when they went to another school, they always met. It was always Suigintou vs. Shinku; sometimes her friends intervened, but that wasn't often, though. She sighed and wore the thought off, looking at the building in front of her.

"Wow…" Was the only thing Suigintou could say about it.

It matched her taste of building: An old, elegant building, with gardens around it, giving it a colourful image. The main pathway was stoned, on the side there was a small forest like greenhouse, and the gym and everything else was behind it. There were many students, more than she could count; divided in groups, sitting on the benches or on the floor. She just walked into the main building, impressed by its elegant features. Still, inside, it managed to be modern. She was sure it wouldn't be as bad as it looked like.

After the meeting, where the principal welcomed them all, she went to her homeroom, in the 20-long minute recess they had gotten. It was on the second floor, near the stairs. She opened the door and went inside. The brown chairs and desks were carefully located. Suigintou didn't bother to count them, but there were around 30 places. The classroom was deserted. Nobody was there. The walls were full with posters about interesting, academic information. The board was clean. The windows were huge and the view was spectacular. She could see the greenhouse forest from where she was, so she picked that place, in the third row.

She crossed her arms on the table and put her head on it, sighing and trying to smile. Afterwards, the teacher came in. It was an old man, short and red haired. He smiled at Suigintou, who smiled politely back.

"Wow, it's a bit early, isn't it?" He commented, smiling.

"Yeah… I guess so. Shall I leave?" Suigintou asked, pretty annoyed.

"No, it's okay. You can stay here. It's not long before the class starts. You're new here, right?" The teacher stopped her.

"Yes."

"Well, you're not the only one. Actually, this year there are lots of other new students. It'll be a fun year, you'll see." The teacher tried to explain, but then sat at his desk and started to read some class papers.

'This is bad…Lots of new students? I've got such a bad feeling about this." She told herself, sighing.

Soon, the door opened, revealing a group of young girls who entered the classroom. The one, who obviously was kind of the leader, had long blonde hair, in two high ponytails. She had a fringe, and bright blue eyes, which had a special light shining. She was serious and looked classy and loyal. Her uniform was also the black one, with exception of a strange red headband.

Suigintou nearly choked again for the second time when she saw her. It was definitely Shinku. Behind her three other girls came in. The twins, Suiseiseki and Souseiseki. The second one wearing the boy uniform, even though she was a girl. A small girl, with dark blonde ringlets and a pink bow smiled and waved.

"Good bye! I'm going to my own classroom!" She said in a cute voice.

"Bye, Hinaichigo." Shinku said, smiling politely. Then she proceeded to sit down and ignore Suigintou. Afterwards a weird, green haired girl came in. She had two pigtails and a yellow ornament on her hair. Suigintou remembered her, it was the girl who always tried to talk to Shinku and her friends, but always failed. Still, they were on good terms, from what the white haired girl could tell.

Soon, all the students sat down. The teacher introduced himself as Mr Yuibishi. Everyone was quite pleased with him: he was quite old but understood the students well and was caring. He took his class list out and started reading the names out loud. He told them to say something about themselves as well. As he was about to start, the door crashed, and someone entered the room. It was another student.

Instead of the usual black uniform, she had opted for the white one. She had white stockings, white boot like, ankle length shoes, and a patch in her right eye. Her other one was yellow. She looked cute, and her almost knee length, slightly curly hair was white, just like Suigintou's, but with a more pinkish tone to it. She smiled at the teacher and sat at the only place left: Behind the dark, gothic girl. When she passed by her side she smiled at her and giggled. Suigintou only ignored it and continued looking at the teacher and the new students.

Everyone stood up when they heard their name. Quickly, they informed the class about their hobbies, their age, siblings and other kind of stuff. Suigintou suddenly spaced off.

"Is there someone called Suigintou here?" She heard the teacher say. She quickly stood up, embarrassed. She clenched her fists and managed to say some words.

"You…you may call me Suigintou. I live alone in a student complex around here." She quickly blurted. She was about to sit down when she heard the teacher say something.

"Don't you want to say something more to your classmates, Suigintou?" He kindly asked.

"I hate Shinku." Was the only response she gave.

Soon everyone was looking at her, with widened eyes, surprised by what they had heard. She gained the respect of the whole class, who started to fear her in that instance. She just sat down, ignoring everyone around her. She heard a girl giggle behind her, so she turned quickly around, and saw the strange girl who entered the classroom late. She blushed when she looked at Suigintou, and winked at her, giggling. Suigintou sighed in response and turned around.

"Shirobara…Kirakishou?" She heard the teacher say.

"It's me!" A voice said.

"Oh…I see, the only who should get a lecture about coming late to class. You know what happens if this repeats itself more than once, don't you?" The teacher scolded her.

"It's only the life's destiny. If that shall be my destiny, I'll accept it. Don't you think so, too, teacher?" The girl with the patch said.

"What's that with attitude, Kirakishou? Is that a proper way to treat your elders?"

"I…I don't know. Anyway…I don't really have much to say, so I'll proceed to sit down and observe what the others say." She said, sitting down.

The class continued and the teacher proceeded to explain the basics from the things they'd be doing that year in maths. After some minutes of explaining and hearing the other student's complains, he started writing easy formulas on the board. He started to explain, but when he turned around he stopped and went to Kirakishou's desk, confiscating a paper she had thrown to Suigintou. After that, everything went quite quickly: The teacher began reading it out loud, and Kirakishou, with an angry expression, stood up, throwing the chair down unintentionally. Then she went to the teacher, took the paper away from his hands, walked to the bin and tore it in many tiny pieces. Afterwards, before hearing the teacher's words she went out to the hall and closed the door.

"She…she knew what I was going to say…?" The teacher asked to himself, while trying to calm down.

The classmates gossiped about what had happened. They were impressed with Kirakishou's behaviour, and quite confused about what had just happened. Suigintou just ignored the fact that the girl behind her somehow seemed to be obsessed with her. She continued listening to the class until her worst enemy suggested to open the window. She looked down on her, as if she was only bothering her, but she managed to look her in the eyes.

"Something seems off…She…looks…Her eyes aren't filled with pride like always…She actually even looks at me with tenderness." She noticed. Then she opened the window and continued rambling about what she just saw.

Out of the window there was a park. The park had lots of benches and it gave a cool breeze, perfect to chill out in the warm summer days. One of the trees was really close to the window of Suigintou's classroom, so she started looking at it, finding the subject she was having, too boring. Then someone whispered at her.

Her eyes widened, she saw Kirakishou, the girl who had just left the classroom, winking at her, and trying to talk.

'Get out of there, you're going to fall down, reckless girl' She mouthed.

'Don't worry about me, I'm fine, dear. Were you worried?' Kirakishou mouthed back.

'Just stop flirting with me, creep.' Suigintou thought. She actually planned to say it, but the teacher caught her.

"Suigintou, are the birds on the tree interesting enough?" He scolded her.

"I'm…I'm sorry, teacher." She whispered, looking at her desk. She hated when people scolded her. She wanted to be perfect, better than Shinku, anyway. The teacher turned around, and she quickly looked at the tree again, but the white haired girl was nowhere to be seen. On the tree there was a mark. It was an arrow pointing down.

Suigintou looked down, and saw the girl waving at her. Then she ran back to the building.

'You sure are crazy.' She thought, just when the bell started to ring.

"See you in fifteen minutes." The teacher informed to the class. "Please go to the schoolyard."

Suigintou sighed and waited for everyone to go first, until she went out of the classroom and walked downstairs, to the sports area, keeping a track of Shinku's group. She saw the green haired girl, who had introduced herself as Kanaria, spying on them, talking to her pet plush. She also saw the other smaller girl, with the ringlets talking vividly about something.

"Ne, isn't that new white haired girl great?" She shouted to the other, older girls.

"She's strange. Her behaviour is creepy, and I'm sorry to break it to you, silly, but she seems to have an obsession for Suigintou." Suiseiseki, the brunette with long hair roughly told the smaller girl.

'So you think she has fallen for me, stupid Suiseiseki? I'm going to prove you wrong.' The gothic teenager raged.

"Hey, I wasn't saying I like her!" Hinaichigo complained.

"Yeah, right…you weren't." The brunet continued.

"Stop it, it's no use talking about nonsense like that. I can't concentrate when you discuss over such trivial things." Shinku reprehended them. Soon everyone quieted down.

'You're such a bastard, Shinku. You don't have a clue about how much I just hate you.' Suigintou mouthed.

The blonde girl sneezed and then lifted her gaze, making eye contact with Suigintou's purple-red eyes. She just nodded and smiled, leaving the other girl confused.


End file.
